


[博君一肖/连琑反应]毒，银与铅(7)

by Zsrschscd



Category: Bjyx, lsfy, zsww, 博君一肖, 战山为王, 连琑反应 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, OOC, 偏清水, 军国, 架空, 虐
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:20:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23696869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zsrschscd/pseuds/Zsrschscd
Summary: *懒鬼终于更了 刷剧情欢迎戳～*康康深情gg&dd 马上要虐了
Relationships: 博君一肖 - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	[博君一肖/连琑反应]毒，银与铅(7)

7.

王一博身上多处枪伤、腿骨断裂、耳膜因爆炸受损、加上不轻的脑震荡，哪怕身体素质极强，术后还是在病房里躺了整整三天。他的副官和谢允为免落人口舌，想办法把他挪到了单人间 —— 肖战一刻也不肯离开王一博，进食几乎都停掉，只睁着通红肿胀的双眼守在床边、彻夜看顾，谁跟他说话都恍恍惚惚答非所问。

王一博终于在第四天上午清醒过来，慢慢坐起身，就看到肖战已经熬到脱相的模样，心酸更胜身上的疼痛。他还来不及开口，就感觉眼前的人将唇紧紧压上来的那份熟悉的温热。肖战不敢碰他伤痕累累的身体，只能无限靠近他、在苦涩中痛吻似排洪，以稀释稠重的绝望。看他又要痛哭出声的架势，王一博赶紧轻轻撇开下巴，主动握住他的手，开始调笑他起来。

“那晚怎么哭得那么大声？那么多人看着，还以为你在给我出殡。”

“事实是我想吵死你，这样你能快点醒来。你瞧，我这样做是有用的 —— 你知不知道我有多害怕你就这么一睡不起？加岚已经走了 …… 若我再要失去你，还怎么能活？”越往后说，肖战越是克制不住翻滚在嗓子里的泪，低下头又开始抽噎。他没见过这样生灵涂炭的惨烈场景，挚友身死、爱人又性命垂危，一夜之间打击太过，只能抓住这短暂的片刻在王一博面前好好宣泄出来。王一博不断用十指回应他，发力地揉捏着他手背与与掌心的皮肉，像是要将他的悲痛尽数按去。

“谢允和顾魏怎么样？”他故作轻松地转移话题。

“顾魏胳膊受重伤，但手术很成功，也像你一样休养着。我昨天还见到谢允在走廊上和医生说话，应该是去看望他。”

“他当然是会去看他的。”王一博露出一个浅浅的含义不明的微笑。

“你不知道，那天晚上他们吵得好凶 —— 说来还是我的错，我当时真的疯了 …… 谢允打了顾魏一巴掌。我当时没反应过来，就记得你躺在担架上，那些医生手忙脚乱地给你插氧管、做心肺复苏，还有顾魏手里的外套 …… ”

“他们两个在来索勒之前就认识很久了，而且顾魏以前不是缉毒局的人。”

“你是说，他们 …… ”

“我不确定。但顾魏被调到索勒以后，他们就住在一起，说是省房租。”

肖战开始回忆那晚谢允和顾魏盯着彼此的眼神，似乎在纯粹的愤怒下、掩藏着一种既想要撕裂对方、又恨不能拥人入怀的悲恸，而且他们争执中一些言语的细节 …… 「情不知所起，一往而深」，原来人人在这句话跟前真的都是绝对平等又卑微的。

片刻沉默之后，王一博突然深深地叹气道，“我一直在想，是我没有保护好他，是我 …… 辜负了你们。”

“一博，你还能活着回到我身边，是我唯一可得的幸运。”

加岚的葬礼在三天后举行，他的家人决定将他带回故居的原野上，他完婚的教堂亦在附近。前夜肖战去停尸间见过加岚的尸身、以及他哭得形容枯槁的妻儿之后，完全无法入眠，便找来各种化学洗剂、努力将他的外套洗净。洗手间里弥漫着令人避之不及的腥臭，他却毫不在意地关上门使劲搓揉，药水浸得手上皮肤通红刺痛。最后他将外套晾干在病房逼仄的三角形阳台上，蹲进角落开始抽烟。王一博抽的都是从前在军营驻扎时的浓烟，没有滤嘴，舌尖抵上去就舔下一小撮焦苦的烟草。肖战边抽边想着，他们都不是青春期在正午的操场上打篮球的少年，也不是任何一对鸡毛蒜皮中的平凡情侣，要求对方戒烟、或为了对方戒烟这种肥皂剧的情节都不会出现在他们身上。他们自身已有太多风险与困苦，能做的只是在桎梏之中陪伴对方沉沦。就像王一博每一次吻他，那充盈在口腔中的烟味，那样富于激情与侵略性地将他包裹着粉碎，是他们少数能丢掉理智、尽情享受的眷恋的佐证。

王一博被肖战死缠烂打劝了好久，才同意拄着拐杖去参加葬礼，哪怕他觉得实在是很丢脸。肖战搀扶着他，慢慢走过秋日晴空下的苍茫原野，到了会场便先去问候加岚夫人。肖战看到她一身素黑，牵着尚幼小的女儿，似乎比前几天精神振作了一些。她和加岚在中学就相识、情谊深重，哪怕加岚突然决定远走求学都愿意一直等他回来。如今枕边人功未成却骨已枯，他只能走上前去紧紧握住她的手。逝者已逝这种话只会闻者伤心，于是他开口道，“夫人，以后若有任何我能帮得上忙的地方，请尽管来找我。若是你们想要移居，我会尽快安排，国内的形式只怕是要越来越严峻的。”

“谢谢肖先生的好意，不过实在不用了。我们都想在这里陪着他。”当王一博将那只装着加岚外套的皮箱郑重地递给她时，只见她两行清泪又悄然滑落、却又露出欣慰的笑，轻轻鞠了一躬以示谢意。“肖先生有没有想过，接下来该怎么办？”她轻轻问道，没有丝毫探求隐私的意思，仿佛只是在讨论今天的天气如何。

“我吗？ …… 应该会去找份文书类的工作吧，好歹也读了快二十年书出来，当打工仔养活自己还是没问题的，哈哈。”

“不论如何，我们都希望肖先生千万照顾好自己。”加岚夫人神色黯淡起来，欲言又止。

肖战想起一年多前，自己进修毕业后选择留在异国，不分昼夜地工作，人际关系淡薄，闲来只会探觅周边好喝的咖啡店、或坐上个把钟的城铁去郊区河畔画画，似对某种对自己的封闭与对从前生活的逃离。至于为何封闭、又是从什么中逃离，他自己都并不明了。应该是在父母于意外中双双逝世后，他好像自己挖了一个深不见底的洞、一声不吭地跳入。直到加岚从国内打电话给他，告诉他索勒水深火热的现状，且希望他能做自己的竞选顾问，他才毅然回国、中止了这种极其边缘的生活。再后来，他便遇见了他的王上校。他那时不知道王一博已和毒枭艰苦斗争了好一段时间，远超他能想象的惨烈。他失去了几乎所有曾经的战友，下唇留下被流弹擦伤的伤痕，再偏一寸就会撕裂他整个下颚，他却仍执意要建立搜捕队，如同把自己的命押在死神的牌桌上一般。

葬礼进行的过程简洁而肃穆，除了亲友与位高权重者，还有许多市民围在外圈静默地吊唁。随着加岚的棺在唱诗班的歌声中、被缓缓放置入地下，加岚的儿子走到麦克风前，开始了回忆与演说。他声音沉重而恳切，谈及那夜加岚不幸身死，在场已有人开始小声啜泣起来。突然，他从手中厚厚的讲稿里抽出一沓被仔细黏贴好的碎纸，展示给众人 —— 肖战一看便知，那是他写给加岚的演讲稿，上面的字迹密密麻麻、还有许多红笔圈圈叉叉的批注。

“肖战先生作为我父亲的竞选顾问、作为他生前的挚友与最信任的人之一，在那夜之前，他曾劝阻他不要出席演讲，我在房间里听到他们在楼下激烈地争执，我和我的家人都无比感激他对我父亲如此真切的关心与一直以来的付出。只可惜我父亲最终有属于他自己的决定，我对他们中任何一个都怀着无比的尊重与敬爱。哪怕古柯碱与尘土已掩盖了我们每一个人的双眼，我们尚跳动的心都能告诉我们 —— 索勒的未来就在他们身上。”

他蓦地与他对视。肖战看着这名还不到十四岁却历经变故的男孩，沉痛如斯，又焕出和加岚一样沉稳的光芒，心中感慨酸涩不已。

“加岚，我的父亲 —— 他独有坦诚，他站起身呼唤正义，他曾向这个国家最丑恶最阴暗的势力宣战，金钱和恐吓都不能使他挪移，于是他们摧毁了他 —— 我们看着他满怀遗恨地陨落，我们似是失去了最后的希望，但正如我父亲所言 —— 「 There will be a future 」。我唯一的父亲倒下了，却还有千万个不甘忍受毒枭的荼毒与蚕食、不愿把我们的祖国出卖给出价最高者的人站起来、替他继续完成未尽的使命！”

王一博站在肖战身边，担忧地看着他愈来愈涌动的神色。新的命运的棋局将至，他们明知自己乃至那些只手遮天的毒枭都不过是棋子，众神不会听闻也不会看顾他们的厮杀或牺牲，却还是这样无畏地纵身跃入，或被裹挟着推动向前、难以回头。

“肖战先生，以人民以及我家人的名义，我们把我父亲的理想托付于你，我们将全力支持你成为下一任总统。请你以勇气与智慧，领导我们所有人，共同战胜国家的敌人 —— 索勒共和国万岁！”

话音刚落，肖战的脑内似被白色的闪电劈开。他听见人群中响起阵阵掌声，加岚的儿子涌出热泪，带着所有人开始一齐高呼「索勒共和国万岁」以及肖战的名字。他完全不知该作何反应 —— 他只是加岚生前的顾问，说到底只会写稿子和安排行程琐碎，怎么能去竞选总统！肖战错愕地看着眉间紧蹙、神情复杂的王一博，嘴里甚至在细不可查地嗫嚅着「不要」 —— 他眼前又浮现火光冲天、死伤惨重的那夜 —— 王一博浑身血污倒在担架上、仿佛真的已逝，谢允和顾魏重伤疲累又备受打击的模样 —— 所有人都被迫与死神共舞，而他谁也保护不了 …… 他又转头望见加岚夫人怀抱着那件外套、泪流不止，上面仍有大块无法洗净的淡淡的血迹 …… 他想起他在停尸间里掀开白布，看见加岚被扫射至破裂变形的头颅，双拳却仍死死紧握、就像他演讲时经常振臂高呼的那样 —— 毒枭夺去的不仅是索勒的未来，更是他在世间最为信任和敬重的人 —— 他们已经想把王一博都给除掉。现在若无人阻止他们，他们还要继续把让这个国家彻底腐朽生蠹 ……

下一秒，肖战感觉到王一博伸手坚定地牵住了他，一齐高高举起，那一刻人们爆发出无比激烈的呼喊。而他完全无视了这一切，只是长久地凝视着他的王上校，似乎若一直这样看下去、他们既可从中获得永恒。肖战看见王一博嘴唇微动，正向他缓缓说着些什么。他看得太专注了，抑或爱这个人太深，哪怕根本无法听清，他依旧能听见他的心声、振聋发聩 ——

“你太难过了，请容许我帮你做决定。我在此起誓，我们一起走下去。”

TBC


End file.
